


【125】耿耿于怀

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet





	【125】耿耿于怀

第一次躲在房间自慰被胜澈哥发现是什么心情，和哥胡乱地接着吻倒在床上时，权顺荣没来由地想起了这一切的开始。记不清了，干脆闭上眼配合的抬起胳膊脱掉上衣，和以往的每一次样。最后快要射的时候权顺荣抱着崔胜澈的脖子哭，大概是哭的太丑了让人感觉到他是真的难过，崔胜澈体贴的问他是不是弄疼了，权顺荣咬着嘴唇一抽一抽地摇头，把头抵在崔胜澈的颈窝里避开视线，“哥我们以后别再这样了吧”。

崔胜澈想找尹净汉问个清楚又觉得自己没立场，过了几天到底还是在练习的休息间隙冷着脸走到尹净汉旁边，也不看他，靠在镜子上自顾白地问“顺荣和你说什么了，还是，你和顺荣说什么了”。尹净汉从帽檐下给了他一个莫名其妙的眼神，“顺荣前几天说要和我断了”，没头没尾的话偏偏两个人都听懂了，崔胜澈说完就走了看起来也压根不需要回答，尹净汉低头抿了抿嘴，怪不得这几天总是躲着自己，原来自已连分手炮都不配打。

尹净汉找过来的时候脸色难看到崔韩率一句话都没问就识相地出去带上了门，也不是难看，就是没表情，平常看人也有三分软和劲的眼神今天是彻底的硬，权顺荣听见门锁上的咔嗒声也没抬头，用发旋冲人的姿态拱得尹净汉心里的火又旺了三分。就像恐怖电影里演的那样仿佛有水从天花板的缝隙往密闭的房间里涌，在无法呼吸的前一秒权顺荣忍不住站起身来想要夺门而出，手腕却被死死的抓住了，他和尹净汉虽说没名没分但情事上对方一向温柔，花样多一点也只是床笫间的情趣，这么使劲到恨不得折断还是头一遭。也该生气，尹净汉什么时候被人下过这么大的面子，不想玩了要断可以，这话得我说，现在我连个通知都没接到岂是你想走就走。

权顺荣跪在床上头埋在枕头里，两条胳膊别到身后被尹净汉拽着，人被顶的摇摇晃晃也一声不吭，只在憋一口气进肺里的间隙能听见低沉的喘鸣。尹净汉就是故意的，不想在这个时候看见他满是眼泪的脸，看见了就一定会心软，所以更生气。整理裤子的时候尹净汉假装看不到枕头上深色的水渍，随手扯了被子盖在权顺荣身上，遮不住狼狈也不管，开门就走了。

权顺荣有时候也会想，自己怎么就扯进了这样一场复杂关系里，没得到过答案也没试过挣脱，等到终于觉得勒了，想走已经要伤筋动骨。

第一次和崔胜澈做的时候权顺荣只有少得可怜的自慰经验，当然对方也好不到哪里去，体验自然差的出奇。但激素就是这么神奇的东西，峰值到了胳膊擦在一起也能滚到床上去，人不能不经练习习得任何一项技能，熟能生巧，熟悉也能造就合拍爱侣。纸包不住火，一共就那么大的宿舍，就像当初崔胜澈撞见权顺荣自慰一样，他俩的事被尹净汉发现了。这倒不用亲眼目睹，对尹净汉的程度来说他们遮掩的手法过于低劣，就像小孩子觉得天衣无缝的谎话在大人眼里不堪一击。但只要尹净汉有心掩护别人就很难发现了，于是这成了一个三人间的秘密。

事情是在某一次住酒店权顺荣和尹净汉一间房的时候变了质，说不清是谁主动的，两个人在淋浴头下吻在一起，飞溅的水花模糊了太多东西，让人记不清楚最开始到底有没有心动的成分在作怪。那段时间成员们经常接到崔胜澈约喝酒的电话，但他酒量好得很，喝倒了所有人也醉不了自己。从力学结构上讲，三角形具有稳固坚定耐压的特点，被称作三角形稳定性。但人心不是，三个人心照不宣这样的关系早晚有一天会崩溃，但没想到是权顺荣先退出。

要追究原因可能是割裂感太折磨人，毕竟从来也没在一起过，没说过喜欢就算在床上四肢交缠水乳交融过又能怎么样，还是什么话也问不出口。静静躺着用手指拨弄对方睫毛的温情片段实在难得，大多数时候只有短时间内荷尔蒙的喷发，轰轰烈烈，转瞬即逝。权顺荣把被子拉上来遮住脸，边擦眼泪边觉得胸腔里抽痛起来，只好蜷缩成一个茧，做出别无所求的姿态来保护自己。

到后来有人想给了，有人又不想要了。


End file.
